


The Colors of Lies

by RedCrimez89



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU (Comics), kind of? - Fandom
Genre: AU - Powers, Alternate Universe, Desert, Gen, HAHAHHAHAHA, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lazarus Pit (DCU), League of Assassins Damian Wayne, Ocean, Talia al Ghul Tries, The League of Assassins (DCU), dont worry I didn’t kill him, in a new fun way, in which I explore Damian’s diff eye colors, on screen at least, sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28164933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCrimez89/pseuds/RedCrimez89
Summary: So Damian’s eyes were amber brown. And his skin soaked up the sun like no other. And his eyes glowed specks of gold among the rays of light. And he swore that sometimes the suns light had just crept up out of nowhere, almost as if it was attracted to him solely.So Damian’s eyes were brown.Until they suddenly weren’t.—-OR, I explore the different eye colors DC has given Damian in a weird fun way
Relationships: Talia al Ghul & Damian Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	The Colors of Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello there.
> 
> So this fic started as one idea: Damian’s eyes were brown, blue, and green.
> 
> At first I was thinking, what is Damian got iris surgery bc of The League of something? But then I decided hey, let’s give him some implied super powers and just leave it open ended in a way where you can kind of decide what happened to Damian’s eyes. This took me an entire day to write which is pretty surprising. I’ve never finished something like this so quickly.
> 
> I tried to give this a certain like, mysterious kinda novelish mood? I hope I did it some sort of justice and I also hope you enjoy this random, out of the blue AU. Tell me your thoughts on the comments!

The desert sun shone through the window of an early morning training session, royal and regal and almost unbearably hot as always. The clacking of steel against steel resounded throughout the chamber, the sharpened tips of blade glinting like diamonds in the suns golden hue. The clattering continued on, a living force among those who lived and breathed and walked. Battle had always been a sort of grace, a person of its own. Battle was the small moments in between a delicate fight, the moments where satisfaction grows increasingly with every wound inflicted. Battle is the graceful dance between two opponents, like a rehearsed recital that had never been planned out prior to the fight.

Battle was skill, and strength, and elegance all rolled in one, a beautiful combination that created a breath taking art form. These were all the things that encouraged him to purge on. That and the promise of severe punishment when success was not met.

Sometimes Damian liked to think that when the hot, desert sun shone through the training room, it was giving him a sign. Like it’s golden light spelt out some sort of secret message only he could decipher. Or perhaps he had a silly idea that he gained strength from its rays of light.

His eyes were a rare golden brown, very identical to his Mother’s as he’s been told a countless amount of times.  _Amber_ ,  she’d said when he’d asked about it.  _ Our eyes are blessed of Amber. _

Damian wasn’t quite sure if she felt the same feelings of empowerment and energy he did when the sun happened to glisten across his tanned complexion, but he knew Mother looked very elegant in the sun. It’s gold hue shown down on her shiny brown locks, and her skin caught the rays alike his own tanned complexion, not to mention the sparks of gold that filled her eyes with every living moment under its presence.

So Damian’s eyes were amber brown. And his skin soaked up the sun like no other. And his eyes glowed specks of gold among the rays of light. And he swore that sometimes the suns light had just crept up out of nowhere, almost as if it was attracted to him solely.

And although his eyes were much different from the other Al Ghuls and he recived much torment and commentary of his amber brown eyes, he grew to like them very fondly.

So Damian’s eyes were brown.

Until they suddenly weren’t.

* * *

Damian watched from a distance as the waves of the ocean crashed into each other with a certain kind of violence, soothing into gentle sways when the tides reached shore. The moonlight smiled down at him with a gentle, sweet endearment, it’s soft rays of of light almost like a warm embrace. The moon, Damian came to learn, was nothing like the sun. It was the same light, yes, but with the moon came a different kind of power.

The sun was a warrior, bright and bold and courageous. It stood straight and tall with a puffed out chest, pulsed in pride not known to man, was so powerful that if you stared directly at it, your eyes would burn from its limitless greatness. But the moon was a much more gentle, delicate soul. Don’t be wrong, the moon is a warrior in its own right, but the power it holds is more like the delicate steps of a ballerina or the precise strokes of a paint brush. The moon was quieter and chose to show its greatness at only a specific moment. It was small and secluded but strong in a humble yet effective and it was nothing close to the sun at all.

_Azure_ ,  mother had said when Damian asked.  _ Your eyes are blessed of moon and azure.  
_

Sometimes if Damian concentrated enough, he could feel the suns power thrumming through his veins like it used to. He doesn’t quite remember what happened to him and the sun. They used to be directly connected, unable to be separated or called anything but the other. But now, he was a child of the moon and a servant of the ocean. And sometimes, Damian could not help but wonder why.

The sand beneath his toes was nothing like that of desert sand. Desert sand was scorching and dry while beach sand was cool and wet from the waves. Damian thinks he prefers the compacted, wet sand much more than the scorching hot desert sand.

A feeling in his chest grows as he approaches the calm waves, his tanned complexion capturing the moons soft light just like it did with the sun. He goes sprinting off into a run, diving into the ocean without a second thought. The water is cold and the waves reach out and pull him forward with that same kind of violence, dragging him farther and farther away from shore. Damian forgets how to swim but knows how to float and just stays there bobbing along, laying on top of the waves with ease. He closes his eyes and feels that same thrumming again, feels the light hug him and brush his cheek delicately. And then he’s suddenly back on shore, laying in the muddy sand while the tides gently toe at him, coming a little farther each time.

So Damian’s eyes were of moon and azure. And his skin soaked up moonlight like it had down with rays of sun like no other. And sometimes the moon smiled down at him or caressed his cheek with a soft touch. And he swore that he could still feel the sun thrumming through his veins while amidst the crashing, violent waves.

And although he was almost sure he had been different before and he was constantly told that his eyes were a disgrace to his heritage, he grew very fond of his blue azure eyes.

So Damian’s eyes were blue.

Until he was sunken into a lake of acid green, burning and freezing all at once.

* * *

The sensation of white hot pain, was the only thing Damian could focus on while he drowned in neon green. His lungs begged for air, had went as far as to get on their knees and plead with all their might. His skin prickled and stung from the submergence and Damian was hot and cold and woozy and lightheaded all in one. The chains wrapped around his wrists and ankles rub against his raw skin as he hopelessly flails and kicks and claws at anything and everything, if only to find purchase or some variation of hope. He sinks deeper into the pit of green for his troubles, eyes stinging from the acid green water

His lungs go out right then and there and he takes in a gulp of neon green before hands drag him up to the surface, roughly pulling him through the sea of water. Sharp nails dig into his skin without remorse and Damian let’s out of cry of pain. The hands let go and he falls to the ground, sputtering and coughing up the water he had swallowed.

The only thing he can hear is the coughing and hacking of his own throat and the click of heels walking away, a heavy thud symbolizing a shut door echoing through the dimly lit room.

Unbeknownst to the boy, his body was no longer a canvas of scars and the long, jagged cut that used to reside across his chest was nowhere to be seen, the reminder of an early death erased in the bubbling green acid.

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda like to think that Damian never moves in with Bruce in this AU and becomes the weapon he was always meant to be. Just gives it that lil bit of angst to push u off the edge lol.
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed this and I can definitely say that the flecks of gold in his eyes weren’t my idea. I sadly lost the person who originally came up with that idea, but if I find them I’ll be sure to link them.
> 
> Comments and constructive criticism are highly encouraged as always :)


End file.
